Ace Combat: Final Frontier
by Hawker Tempest Mk.2
Summary: "It seems like a complete waste of time covering this worthless war. Nearly 100% of ACOF's land belongs to Cimevia anyway. This situation is it. Cimevia will win this completely one sided war. End of story.- Adrian Stanford, 7th July 2017.
1. Chapter 1

ACOF BRIEFING SYSTEM VERSION 1.45

6th July, 2017, 16:25:34

Logging in… Please wait…

Log in successful.

" The destruction of our allied satellites at has allowed 3 squadrons of B-52s accompanied with a squadron of F-18 Super Hornets to enter our airspace and bomb Port Dyer, where are last remaining fleet destroyed. And it looks like their next target are us. Or rather, Sinford Airfield."

"This airfield is our last remaining base, and should they succeed in bombing us, that would be the final nail in our coffin."

"Your mission, is to take out all incoming bombers and escorts coming for this airfield. Please succeed. ACOF fate lies in your hands.

Shut system off?

Shutting down…


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Resort 6th July 2017 1952 hours**

**Mission condition: Destroy all B-52 Stratofortresses and escorts**

"**This is AWACS Golden Ring, to all ACOF aircraft please confirm you see the enemy bombers."**

"**Sabre Squadron here. We see them alright."**

"**Razor Squadron here. Confirmed visual on enemy."**

"**Make sure to destroy all bombers, but you can let the escorts go."**

"**What... Hang on a second, the SAMS are already bombed!"**

"**Dammit. The enemy have advanced faster than expected. Razor and Sabre squadron, neutralise them, quick!"**

"**What are you doing Payload 3!? Why are you wasting ordanance on their SAMS!?"**

"**Relax. We're just here to bomb some base in the sticks right? There'll be more than enough ordanance to finish the job."**

"**The enemy! They've snuck up from behind!"**

"**What?! Where the hell did they come from?!"**

"**Dammit. Payload 3 and 5 are down, and 1 is damaged. We better speed up if we want to complete the mission."**

"**Confirmed kill Sabre 1. Good job."**

"**Dammit! Payload Squadron is down!" All Wesken Squadron planes! Scramble and..."**

"**Dammit! Both of our bomber squadrons are down! Retreate!"**

**SYS: MISSON COMPLETED **

"**Good job Sabre and Razor Squad. Looks like we scared them away. For now.**

**DEBRIEFING  
**

**All hostile bombers are destroyed. Good job team. Although it probably would not make a difference anyway... Anyway HQ is planning 1 last surprise raid, so get some rest. I doubt it'll suceed anyway...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrian Stanford. Report, day 2**

"**6 years ago, a war broke out between 2 countries: The Democratic states of Cimevia and The United Republic of Aedaica. The Cimevians launched an unexpected attack on their peaceful neighbours, and they lost more than 42% of their land in just a week."**

"**However many nations came to Aedaica's aid pushing the Civies back to their border and then, their own homeland.**

**In desperation they called for help against every single country but they were rejected, and lost the war, their land, dignity and glory."**

"**Ever since Cimevia has went into an economical depression that never recovered. And more than half the country's population homeless and jobless."**

"**Seeing how the situation was, ACOF , Allied Covert Operation Forces formed by Aedacia and mutiple nations after the war, came to their aid, supplying provisions, basic needs and others. They were helping their former enemies rebuild their country."**

"**But all of it was naught."**

"**2 Weeks ago, the Cimevians had once again declared war on Aedacia again. But there was no happy ending this time. 98% of ACOF land has been seized by the Cimevians by yesterday, and they are still advancing."**

"**Dammit. I really wish I could just get back to Osea alerady!  
It's useless covering this completely one sided war! I just wish my company, the Osean Times would just call me back! Besides i'll never get used to this backward seasons anyway."**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACOF BRIEFING SYSTEM VERSION 1.45**

**9th of July 2017, 1800 hours**

**Logging in... Please Wait...**

**Log in sucessful.**

"**After the Keivent cruiser plane launced several SWBM's at Sinford Airfield ,all of our planes and pilots are dead... You guys are the only suadrons we have left."**

"**And so we plan what could we your last sortie. At Port Keegan, the enemy has restocked supplies for their forces. We figured this would be our only window to strike."**

"**Your mission, is to infiltrate and destroy all enemies stationed there while not destroying or hitting the warehouses. Got it? Dissmissed."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation Final**

**9****th**** of July 2341 hours**

**Mission condition: Destroy all enemy forces situated at Port Keegan**

"**AWACS Golden ring to all aircraft. 10 KM to Port Keegan, get in formation for attack."**

"**This is Razor 1, Lightning, understood."**

"**This is Razor 2, reporting for all Razor Squad aircraft, understood."**

"**This is Sabre 2 reporing for all aircraft understood."**

" **Hawk, get Hunter in front to lead."**

"**Roger Gold Ring! Sir, please lead the way."**

"**All ACOF aircraft commence attack!"**

"**The enemy has come! It's an attack!"**

"**What kind of attack? Air? Land? Sea?"**

"**It's 2 squadron of ACOF fighters!"**

"What!? Didn't our last attack wiped up all remaining ACOF air power?!"

"**Good job team. Enemy destruction ratio at 25%. Keep it up."**

"**Devford Airfield Command, come in!"**

"**What's wrong Port Keegan command?"**

"**We're under attack by enemy fighters! Requesting immediate backup!"**

"**What!? Didn't the SWBM wipe out all remaing aircraft?!"**

"There's no time to explain! Just send every Plane you have!"

"**It'll take some time. Hold on."**

"**HURRY UP! If they don't get here soon this base will be a pile of ru..."**

"**Command tower destroyed, nice shot Sabre 1."**

"Dammit! All air units, deploy for Port Keegan immediately!"

"**Razor 3 and 4 bagged 3 Nighthawks!"**

"**Dammit. Missle shot trashed."**

"**All units keep this up and we'll be done in a few moments. Enemy destruction ratio at 82%... Hang on."**

"**We got bandits on radar incoming from Devford. 6 of them. Take them out."**

"**All units, focus on the ACOF planes."**

"**There's nothing we can do here anymore! Escape!"**

"**The base is on fire!"**

"**RUN!RUN!"**

"**Damn ACOF Fighters!"**

"**AWACS Golden ring to all aircraft, enemies in Port Keegan destroyed. Wipe out their remaining aircraft."**

"**You better watch out ACOF pilots, these missles hurt."**

"**Argh! I'm hit! Bailing out!"**

"**Razor 3's hit!"**

"**Sabre 5's hit too!"**

"**Bloddy hell. Those are Gold graded warheads! Watch out!"**

"**Coudn't have told us earlier could you Gold Ring?!"**

"**Negative Razor 1, they were using stealth optics, but just focus on eliminating them for now!**

"**Ah give me a break. 4 of our planes are down already, come on Deikorvish, lets do this."**

"**Roger Captain Ambres."**

"**Damn. These guys know what they're doing Colonel, they're good."**

"**Well kick their ass then Razor 2! Show'em we're better!"**

"**Sabre1 Bagged both planes!"**

"**Scratch that, he bagged a total of 4 of them Razor 2."**

**SYS MISSION COMPLETED**

"**Good job team, we've secured Port Keegan and all resources there are our's now. **

**DEBRIEFING**

Thanks to your great performance we took back Port Keegan. But, with a few losses. Razor 3 -Sgt. James Baker and Sabre 5

**- Sgt. Gareth Ford are both KIA, as we can confirm. We also managed to assemble some ground forces with the POWS captures there along with some tanks, aircraft , helicopter and others. Also, one more thing... Looks like this wasn't your last sortie after all. That is all dissmissed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adrian Stanford Report, day 4**

"**This isn't exactly the first time i'm covering an Aedaican a year ago, I was sent here to interview pilots of ACOF from Razor and Sabre Squadrons."**

"**The aim of it was to forge a better alliance with Osea and ACOF... with a interview. I still don't know whether it worked."**

"**Razor 1 or Lightning- Lt. Marshall Howard was the leader of the 45****th**** Tactical Fighter Squadron Razor Squadron. He was a rather dull man, who didn't talk much unless it was about aerial combat."**

**"Razor 2, 3, 4 Reaper, Falcon and Blade-Sgt. Eric Rellford, Sgt. James Baker and Pfc. Rick Ivans were the wingmen of Lt Marshall, they seem to hold a lot of respect for their leader. But their personalities are all so identical I feel it's not worth my time writing it down."**

"**Sabre 2 or Hawk- Cpt. Gary Stvenson came from a poor background. Said he grew up homeless and without parents. Claims he joined the ACOF Air Force at 15, I find that part hard to believe though."**

"**I didn't manage to interview Sabre 3,4 and 5 because they were on leave. But there was 1 person who I also didn't interview – Sabre 1. I coudn't get to him although he was there because he had been called to train younger pilots that day."**

"**Still, I get the feeling that he would be an interesting person to interview, although I don't know why."**


	7. Chapter 7

**ACOF BRIEFING SYSTEM VERSION 1.45**

**15th of July 2017, 1324 hours**

**Logging in... Please wait...**

**Log in sucessful.**

**After your long and hard fought efforts, ACOF has finally gained 10% of its land back, and your efforts had led all of both team memebers to be promoted by 1 rank. But now we have an emergency situationon our hands.**

**Just a few days after we have taken back Port Keegan, we managed to assemble a small ground and naval force with the POWs captured there. And they have reported seeing a squadron of Mig 29s escorting 2 fleets of naval combat vessels.**

**Razor and Sabre Squadron, your mission is to deploy from Port Keegan and attack these enemy forces before they have the chance to attack us.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lone Guardian**

**15th of July 1500 hours**

**Mission condition:Eliminate all enemy units before they can reach Port Keegan.**

"**Golden Ring ,enemy aircraft spotted, attacking them now."**

"**Roger Razor units, commence attack!"**

"**Dammit, it's those ACOF Fighters again! All units, aim for the one with the hunter emblem!"**

"**Strike 1 It's no good i'm hit!Bailing out!"**

"**Nice shot Sabre 1."**

"**Missle off target Razor 4!"**

"**Dammit, Strike 2 and 3 are hit too!"**

"**Arghhhh! Damn you Hunter!"**

"**Confimed hit on last enemy plane Hunter. All units, proceed to attack the Naval fleet."**

"**Sir! ACOF aircraft are already here!"**

"**What!? Where was our air support!?"**

"**Unable to contact them sir! Looks like they were shot down!"**

"**Dammit! All units units prepare to lauch aircraft and fire your guns at the enemy planes!"**

"**Shit. I'm hit. Bailing out Razor squad."**

"**Roger 2."**

"**All units keep firing! Don't let them sink us!"**

"**No! The Seagull is sinking!"**

"**Seagull here! Terror help us out we're sinking!"**

"**Dammit! Accursed ACOF!"**

"**Destruction of all enemy units confirmed. All units Return to base."**

**SYS MISSION COMPLETE **

_**2500 miles away...**_

"**Captain. We have confirmed all of our units are destroyed."**

"Roger the crew for an SWBM launch."

"**SWBM launched sir."**

_**Back at the airspace of Port Keegan...**_

"**What?"  
**

"**Huh? Is something wrong Gold Eye?"**

"No... this cannot be the... !"

"**What!? What is it?!"**

"It's a missle! An SWBM!"

"What!? Where!? Where is it coming from!? The Kevient!?"

"**Yes it is! Dive down now!"**

**BLAM!**

"**NO! COME IN RAZOR 1!"**

"**RAZOR 4,5 SABRE SQUADRON! ANYONE!"**

**DEBRIEFING**

**The mission was a success. Port Keegan has been sucessfully defended from enemy forces. But we also have some serious losses. There... there is no way this should be a success. So that is the special weapon Cimevia had... Who would have imagined they possesed such destructive power...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adrian Stanford day 9, Report**

"**The first victories in a long while came for ACOF after getting back Port Keegan and defending what was worth noting is that they only had 2 squadrons for that matter."**

"**Although it was overshadowed by the destruction of their entire squadron probably. But 1 plane stood out in that photo that my friend gave me when they were shot down."**

"**The emblem of the plane had caught my attention since I wrote my first report, although I admit I wasn't too into it at the now, i'm not so sure..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**ACOF BRIEFING SYSTEM VERSION 1.5**

"**You guys really gave me a fright back at Port Keegan, but still it's good to see you guys alive, nonetheless."**

"**Alright, i'll brief you on our plan to attack and take back Ferrcia, Aedaica's former capital and ACOF's strategic zone."**

"**There are 4 routes to Ferrcia, and each route you take, will result in a different outcome."**

"**First, there are a group of enemy soldiers at Rughton Hills pinned by our forces, the Ridgeback Unit. They are planning to finish them but there are reports of enemy units closing in on their position so it would be a wise to decision to help them, even if the enemy won't arrive."**

"**Next, enemy units at Fort Harrid are assembling multiple units there and are planning an attack on Port Keegan, it would be a good decision to attack them now to stop them from attacking the port, but that means we would be unable to support the Ridgebacks."**

"**There also are reports at Eriken Island that the Keivient is landed there for maintainance. This would be the perfect time to strike, if we where 100% sure about it. And if Kevient isn't there, we would face the possibily of invasion and our allies being defeated."**

"**Lastly, there is a jamming facility at Swevdon Canyon. It may not a problem now, but it would be once we start the assault on Ferrcia. But attacking it now would prevent us from helping our forces and defending the port so please choose wisely."**

"**I'll update you once you choose a route, please choose a route to take."**

**Shut Down?**

**Shutting down...**


End file.
